


Secret Admirer

by PoolWatcher



Series: Need a Lift [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolWatcher/pseuds/PoolWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons gets creative on valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the high school years. Also, I established that Sheila and Simmons went to different schools, so...

The day's amusements started with a note taped to the steering wheel of the Tank. Curious as to how it came to be there, Sheila warily opened the note. The paper was covered in little red hearts, and Dick's handwriting stared back at here. _Happy Valentine's Day! Be mine?_ Sheila laughed a to herself, stuffed the note in her backpack, and started the Tank so that she'd be at school on time.

The second note appeared in her locker, and Sheila quirked an eyebrow at her boyfriend's ingenuity. He'd had to have somehow gotten into her locker, at her school and not his, before she made it to school that morning but after she'd left the day before. _I'll be thinking of you all day!_ read this note, in the shape of a heart on pick paper.

The next one showed up when she opened her calculus textbook. It was covered in glitter and looked rather like it was made by an 8-year-old, but her smile warmed despite the fact that her clothes were now covered in red and silver sparkles. _I've been planning something special for tonight,_ this note glittered at her.

By the time Sheila sat down with Tucker and Donut to lunch, she had a goofy grin on her face and glitter all over her arms. Donut grinned at her and Tucker looked torn between whistling obscenely and moving as far away from her as possible. The dark-skinned young man settled for raising a leering eyebrow and asking, "Simmons getting creative for V-Day?"

Sheila shot him a dirty look, but it was tempered by her inability to stop smiling. "He's hidden notes through my stuff for me to find today. Hell, he even put one in my locker!" Donut snickered at her indignation and guiltily raised a hand.

"I kinda helped with that one," the young man confessed, and was rewarded with Sheila's incredulous stare. He shrugged. "What? He offered to try and set me up with some friends of his." Sheila couldn't help but snort and smile at her friends.

The very next valentine she found in her lunchbox. This one was store-bought, and when she opened the card, it began singing. _"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and the prince I'm hoping comes with this."_ Sheila immediately slammed the card shut as her face turned beet-red at the attention the noise had drawn from the nearby tables.

Her blush didn't dissipate any for the rest of the day, as one of her classmates handed her a teddy bear holding a heart and another note from Dick at the beginning of Spanish. During English class, another classmate passed to Sheila a rose adorned with another message from her boyfriend. By the time the last bell rang, Sheila bolted out the doors of the school to her Hummer, intent on getting home as quickly as possible.

She stopped in her tracks, however, when she saw Dick lounging against the side of the Tank, a single pink rose in his hands. Slowly she approached him, excited but wary by his presence at her car. When she was close enough, he leaned over, gently kissed her, and pressed the rose into her hands, whispering, "See you tonight." Then he was gone.

Sheila stared, dumbstruck, at the rose. As soon as Dick was out of hearing range - out of the parking lot, as it were - she let out a laughing, girly shriek of excitement and jumped into her car as fast as she could, starting the engine and heading for home and what promised to be a wonderfully romantic night with her boyfriend.


End file.
